Chronos Story
by C. L. AyA
Summary: –Entonces… si no son novios, ni esposos. ¿Por qué tienen hijos? – Y tan repentina como fue la pregunta de Wendy, ambos quedaron petrificados. Y por arte de magia el gremio quedo en extremo silencio. Todos deseaban la respuesta de aquella legendaria pregunta.


**Chronos Story**

**One-Shot.**

A lo largo de los años, Wendy Marvell, había sentido una constante y creciente preocupación, por todas las extrañas parejas de Fairy Tail. Desde la boda secreta de Levy Y Gajeel. El lujurioso matrimonio lleno de hijos, de Erza y Jellal. Hasta la inesperada no-boda de Sting Y lisanna. Pero ninguna, le había causado tanto revuelo como la de Lucy y Natsu. Y era hasta ese momento en que lo veía a él; El fruto de una apasionada historia de quien sabe que. Que se daba cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando y ella aun no sabía que tipo de relación llevaban sus dos amigos. Y la verdad no era algo, de lo cual pudieran huir con facilidad o siquiera negar, después de todo ellos tenían dos hijos y Luca Dragnnel era la mezcla perfecta de sus padres:

El pelo rubio y la sonrisa delicada de Lucy. Los ojos y la bronceada piel de Natsu. Y una arrogante actitud como la de su padre, Acompañada de demasiada seguridad de sí mismo y de su atractivo sexual, llegando a ser algo presumido al igual que su madre.

En pocas palabras, era la puta calca de ellos dos. Y aun así Lucy y Natsu se atrevían a decir que no eran más que amigos. Pero eso estaba por llegar a su fin, Porque Wendy no iba a soportar que a los 28 años, siguiera con esa absurda duda.

–Lucy-san, Natsu-san . ¿Ustedes son esposos? –Ambos magos dejaron de platicar alegremente en la barra y la voltearon a ver.

–Claro que no Wendy. –Contestaron al unisón.

-¿Novios?

-¡Que va! Natsu y yo nunca podríamos ser más que amigos. ¿Verdad? –Lucy le dio un ligero codazo al peli-rosa, que asintió con la cabeza fuertemente.

–Entonces… si no son novios, ni esposos. ¿Por qué tienen hijos? – Y tan repentina como fue la pregunta, ambos quedaron petrificados. Y por arte de magia el gremio quedo en extremo silencio. Todos deseaban la respuesta de aquella legendaria pregunta.

Natsu carraspeo, mientras acomodaba su bufanda. –Wendy, ¿Que acaso no entendiste la "platica" que tuviste con el viejo, cuando tenias 14?... Mira, cuando Papa Dragón, siente la necesidad de _liberar, _a los pequeños dragoncitos que habitan en su cuerpo_… -_

–Lalalalala . – Marvell se tapo los oídos, intentando, no escuchar esos traumáticos recuerdos de su adolescencia. Y cuando al fin vio que Natsu termino de mover los labios y Lucy se encontraba mas roja que nunca, se los destapo. –Natsu, no me refería a eso. – Jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos. – digo, supuestamente ustedes no son nada, Pero aun así… tuvieron dos hijos. Y pues bueno eso no es muy normal.

–¿Normal? ¿Qué hay de raro tener críos? Si en el gremio están por todos lados, es más, tú misma tienes. –Wendy se golpeo la frente, razonar con Dragnnel era como conversar con una roca o peor aun era como dialogar con Ryuto, el prodigio y exasperante segundo hijo de Erza y Jellal, en sus conversaciones no le hallabas ni pies ni cabeza a sus palabras.

–Natsu, no se refiere a eso. –Lucy suspiro cansada de las incoherencias de su mejor amigo/no novio/no esposo/pero si padre de sus hijos. -

–Así es Lucy-san. Quiero saber cuál es su _verdadera _relación. –La peli-azul los apunto con el dedo, los tenia arrinconados y estaba lo suficiente cabreada como para no medir sus acciones.

Ambos subieron los hombros. –En verdad que no somos más que amigos. –Dijeron al unisón. Un fuerte Tic apareció en la ceja de Wendy, había llegado a su límite y aun no sacaba ni una sola respuesta. Suspiro, era malo para su estabilidad mental, seguir con aquellos rodeos, iría directo al grano.

–Entonces ¿Son amantes?

_._

_._

_-¡Maldición Natsu! Deja de celarme, entiende que no te voy hacer infiel con el panadero. –Grito desesperada, había llegado a su límite._

–_¡Entonces no les sonrías de esa manera!_

–_¿De que rayos hablas?_

–_No finjas que no lo sabes, Les sonríes con demasiado cariño, con demasiado afecto. Y eso me pone los nervios de punta. –Grito exasperado el peli-rosa, estaba arto de sentir esa sensación. Lucy lo vio con duda un segundo. –Esa sonrisa. N-no quiero que se la dirijas a nadie más que a mí. –Agacho la cabeza apenado _

–_N-Natsu… Yo no sabía… -Fue interrumpida por el fuerte beso del Peli-rosa. Su mente dejo de controlarla y todos sus sentidos se dirigieron en aquel beso. La derribaba, asi de sencillo, Natsu provocaba que un simple acto como ese, provocara que todo su ser lo deseara. Que sus bocas se fundieran juntas al igual que sus cuerpos._

–_L-Lucy, es difícil. – dijo agitado mientras separaba lentamente sus labios. Trago en seco. –No puedo s-seguir así, M-m e estoy volviendo el tipo de persona que tanto odio. –_

_._

_._

_Sus respiraciones continúas. La piel de ambos rosándose y sus bocas perfectamente sincronizadas. No podían, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, era imposible que no estuvieran juntos. Se deseaban, más que eso, sus cuerpos se pedían mutuamente, al igual que una costra que crece y una y otra vez sin cicatrizar completamente. Era adictivo._

_Ambos lo sabían perfectamente. Era incapaz que ambos estuvieran tranquilamente si estaban juntos, era muy diferente de cuando eran amigos. Siendo pareja, surgía una fuerte necesidad de egoísmo. Ninguno quería que alguien más tocara lo que era suyo._

_Para Natsu era mucho mas difícil que para Lucy, ella sabía que él se guía por sus instintos, y en aquellos momentos le pedían que la resguardara de los demás. Y ella no podía permitir eso._

_Para Lucy era algo perturbador, sentía necesidad de querer tocarlo, de saber que el estaba ahí para ella. Solo para ella. Lo quería solo para su uso personal, para que la mimara y la besara. Igual que una niña pequeña con su madre, y eso no estaba bien._

_Tenían sentimientos egoístas. Demasiados egoístas._

_Pero se querían. Se querían muchísimo._

_._

_._

_Lucy lloraba, se cubría la cara con las manos. Natsu estaba parado enfrente de ella, con los puños cerrados y sintiéndose impotente._

–_No puedo. No puedo más Natsu. –Ella restregaba las lágrimas que salían de sus orbes chocolates, Natsu se inclino enfrente de ella y hundía su cara en el hueco que formaba su cabeza y su cuello. La beso gentilmente y ella sintió como las lágrimas del muchacho se escurrían por su espalda. _

–_E-entonces terminemos Lucy. –Aquellas palabras perforaron sus costillas y su llanto se incremento. –Luce, no quiero, no puedo seguir viéndote sufrir. –Ella se tapo la boca por que los gemidos e su llanto se empezaban a incrementar. –Y tampoco quiero seguir sufriendo. Duele Lucy, duele mucho. –Ella lo abrazo y ambos no pudieron evitar besarse, acallando su llanto._

–_Pero tampoco te quiero dejar. –Con la voz entre cortada Lucy tomo del rostro a Natsu y le empezó a dar delicados besos en las mejillas. _

–_¿Qué debemos de hacer?- Ella negó con la cabeza, no lo sabía. –No podemos estar juntos como pareja, pero tampoco nos podemos separar, somos como unos estúpidos amantes. –Lucy rio._

–_Esa palabra suena demasiado "comprometedora". –Natsu la tomo de las manos_

–_Entonces no podemos ser novios, ni tampoco amantes. ¿Qué propones? –Lucy ladeo la cabeza y el la imito._

–_¿Amigos? –Ambos sonrieron. Porque si bien se querían demasiado, eran lo suficientemente egoístas cuando eran novios, y demasiado inocentes como para recurrir a la palabra amantes._

–_Pero… Vamos a seguir teniendo sexo ¿Verdad? –Y lo último que sintió Natsu fue la tremenda patada de Lucy en su rostro y los dulces besos que le siguieron a continuación._

_._

_._

–Contéstenme. ¿Son amantes? . –El par sonrió ambiguamente y Natsu le revolvió el cabello a Lucy.

–Claro que no. Somos simplemente amigos. –Y Wendy Marvel Destruyo el Gremio cual Phantom Lord y Acnologia en la Isla Tenrou combinados.

* * *

***Se convulsiona por el acceso de ternura* no se tu pero para mí fue demasiado amor. **

**Ejem… no se de donde salió la idea, simplemente quería escribir algo así después de haber actualizado mi otra historia.**

**Este One-shot es una prueba para mi, nunca había redactado algo así, y espero que sea de su agrado. **

**Creo que lo podría volver una seria de One-shot de las diferentes parejas ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Gracias por leer y si te gusto deja un Review.**

**AyA-nee**


End file.
